Boyfriend Lessons
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: A short series about how men who have just entered a relationship have to learn things quickly; especially to womans demand nowadays :D. KaiXReader. It will be filled with comedy elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. I only own the OC.**

Boyfriend Lessons – Kai Hiwatari - Experiencing Love Jealousy.

Reaching out his hands to place them under the hand-dryer. The Russian bluenette glanced his cold crimson eyes at his reflection in the mirror. "Another tournament done." He mumbled to himself and felt his toned muscles tense at the thought of him finally getting that free time to spend with his girlfriend. But just as he sighed heavily due to him hearing the sound of his mobile phone vibrate in his baggy blue trousers; a familiar figure walked into the bathroom.

The tanned blond male also glanced at himself in the mirror and a smile appeared upon his dry lips. "Tyson just gets so lucky." Mystel stated and began to wash his hands. The stains of oil upon his palms from repairing his beyblade were starting to irritate him. "But when you see him beyblade. You can't help but take your eyes off him." He added and then slowly turned his attention over to the rival.

Not daring to look at the unworthy opponent. The Bladebreaker leader rolled his eyes and shrugged the comment aside. It was true Tyson is lucky and it was true the passion showed when he performed. But still; in Kai's eyes the Granger should be second best _'.

A slight chuckle entered the quiet and relaxed atmosphere. "What are your plans now Kai? Are you planning on seeing your girlfriend?" Mystel asked and walked over to the dryer just as the Dranzer holder shifted away.

"I am taking a vacation."

The dry comment made the friendly character roll his eyes as after drying his hands he began to fiddle with his mask. "Dont let go of her Kai. She is so beautiful and intelligent. If I get the chance; I would like to beyblade her myself." Mystel commented and stood back away from the mirror.

Suddenly the tension in the atmosphere began to become dangerous. Nobody had ever spoke about his girlfriend like that and for some reason; he didn't like it. Was this jealousy the loner was experiencing? His crimson eyes narrowed as he turned his head slowly to Mystel. "Oh yea?" The bluenette snarled sarcastically.

"Yea. I bet there's a queue of men after her. Including me."

His heart skipped a beat and his pale skin wrenched against his muscles. That comment finally brought out the side of Kai not many people got to witness. The Hiwatari bit his lower lip and restricted the tanned blond from leaving the bathroom.

"Huh?" Mystel gasped as he watched the broad Russian reach out his hand to grab hold of his mask and stretch it away from his face. "Kai!?"

"Shut up." Within a blink of an eye; the lone-wolf released the stylish fashion mask and allowed it to smack into his face. "And leave her alone."

The Bladebreaker leader then felt a smirk fill his lips as the sound of Mystel's yelp in pain filled the mens bathroom. Now feeling satisfied, he made his way out the bathroom feeling a winner. Yet when he finally reached outside the beyblade dome. A sudden puzzled expression filled his pale face. _Who knew going green was such a powerful feeling_? - Kai thought to himself and pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket to ring his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Boyfriend Lessons – Dealing With Nosey Bastards.**_

Sitting on the sofa with his fellow old companions. The Russian bluenette folded his broad muscular arms and closed his eyelids. All that was really active was his ears and his brain as Kai began to sink into a deep thought about this whole relationship thing. It was quite complicating and there were so many things men had to learn quickly. Who knew woman could be so strong mentally?

But that was a minor lesson compared to what the outsiders in this lonely world do.

They put pressure on him.

"Say Kai. You have been with that chick for about 1 months now." A sly grin appeared on Bryan's lips. "Have you done anything yet?"

Tala lifted his head from looking at his beyblade to his friend (Bryan); curiosity struck him, yet deep down he knew this was a dangerous path to tread.

A twitch escaped the Dranzer holder's toned body. _Doesn't he have anything better to do_? - He thought to himself and completely blanked the comment. This was a personal matter to Kai. Meanwhilst to Bryan, it wasn't; he seemed to be very popular with pulling the ladies and enjoyed talking about this topic.

"Judging by the silence, he has." The silver haired broad male then sat down beside the lone-wolf confidently. "Come on then. Tell."

The shit attempts at trying to make him feel comfortable enough to tell his sex life really wasn't working. And everyone in the room could feel the tension in the atmosphere becoming so tense and tight. It was only a matter of time before this climax burst.

"Bryan." Tala slapped his forehead. "Shut up for god-sake."

Spencer watched the scene curiously yet amused. It was clear this could only end badly for Bryan's behalf and in a way, the blond was glad because it will teach him to shut up about his sex life when the rest of the people here are virgins.

Biting his lower lip, the annoyance that was building up inside his broad figure really was starting to get the best of him. Especially when Kai was doing his best to ignore him. "Ask me again." The bluenette now had opened his eyelids and fixed his predator crimson eyes to the blader sitting beside him.

"Here we go." Tala sighed and counted down the seconds till Bryan got what he deserved, either a good hiding or a comment that will mentally drain him. Either way it s going to hurt.

"Tell us about your..."

Bryan's curious question was then cut off by the reply Kai gave.

"You sad bastard. No wonder you're the weakest member of the team.."

The Dranzer holder then stood himself up and made his way into the kitchen, feeling a slight smirk fill his dry lips as he'd finally broke that uncomfortable tension in the atmosphere and he'd managed to shut the nosey bastard, who was left sat there on the sofa in a speechless manor.

What Kai meant by that comment was; **Bryan was spending less time on concentrating on his beyblading, compared to his sex life.**

He then pulled out his phone to read the text from his girlfriend, it made his heart skip a beat from how complete she could make him feel sometimes. But of course; Kai would never admit that or show it. Although he did know, when he text back what just happened, she was going to laugh.


End file.
